Suzanne, Vanessa and Megan arrive in town.
In this episode heralds the first appearances of Suzanne Harper Prentiss; Vanessa Harper and Megan Harper. These three young ladies are legacy characters from the series, Love of Life (and the fan fiction sequel, Love of Life: Return to Rosehill). Last time on Harpers Falls: *In perhaps one of her worst schemes to date, the vile Molly Wainwright tried to drive a wedge between Anyssa and Susannah Lucas, but her evil scheme was derailed by Anyssa, Susannah, Erica; Sheila, Dylan and Alex who were furious with her. The taunting Molly was so horrid enough that it even caused Erica to attempt to strangle her! In a beautiful white Mazda Miata, three sisters were traveling up I-95 to Harpers Falls. They were all related. However, despite the name Harper, they weren't related to the Harpers, except peripherally. Driving the car was Suzanne Harper Prentiss. She was a gorgeous young woman, and the eldest of the three. The other two were twins. Sitting in front, next to her older sister, was Vanessa Harper. In the back seat of the car was Vanessa's twin, Megan. She was the only one who felt really dour about it. "Why did we have to come to this dinky little burg?" Megan complained. "Because," Suzanne said acidly, "we have to meet with Michael Harper, or I do at least." "I don't quite understand it," Vanessa said, herself kind of confused. "Did Michael say what he's meeting with you about?" "Well, I am not sure of that myself, I admit. Father would have done it," Suzanne explained to Vanessa, "but he had to help at his work, and this was one of the best times that I could get away from Rosehill. John, for once, finally got some time away from that rotten Beaver Ridge to help take care of Tess. Aunt Cal is also helping too." "Since Rick is back in town permanently," Vanessa said reasonably, "I think John's work is lesser." "Yeah, you're right," Suzanne said, "and there is the Harper Estate." "Wow," Vanessa said, "that place is beautiful, but I guess, it suits them. Do all the Harpers live there?" "I am sure they would," Megan said nastily, "with their loot, I bet they would all be happy." "For your information, Megan," Suzanne said coldly, "not all of the Harpers live there. Dylan lives with his spouse, and his cousin, on Attleboro Avenue." "Really?" Vanessa smiled, "I remember him. His parents came to Rosehill one time, and he, Hannah and Rosemary came with them. I liked him. Very sweet guy." "There's his house," Suzanne smiled, "and look at him, he's busy plowing snow!" "Oh good grief!" Megan sneered, "As wealthy as he is, he could afford to have someone to do it for him!" "Megan!" Vanessa said crossly, "Dylan seems to enjoy pulling his own weight!" Dylan saw the white Miata and waved. He recognized Suzanne from his time in Rosehill. "Suzanne!" Dylan grinned, "My heavens, it's been so long!" "You look wonderful, Dyl!" she grinned back, "You're as handsome as ever! Man, time hasn't changed you! The snow was heavy here, eh?" "Oh yeah!" Dylan smiled, "We got about 5 inches! How about Rosehill?" "Quite a bit too!" she said, "Can you take a break?" "Yeah," Dylan smiled, "I am finished here anyway!" Suzanne pulled the Miata into the garage, while Dylan put the snow blower away; and they all went into the house. Vanessa was truly impressed. The house was beautifully furnished, and although some of the furniture was very old, it was still serviceable. Megan turned her nose up at the furniture. "What a mess this place is!" she said dismissively. Dylan shot Megan a cold look, "Nice to see you too, Megan!" he said sarcastically. "Don't mind her," Vanessa said gently, giving Dylan a hug, "her lack of social graces is always in full force. But, look at you, you look sensational!" "Thanks, Vanessa," Dylan smiled, "I don't think you three have met my spouse, have you?" "No, we've not," Suzanne grinned, "your dad said you were gay, and that hasn't made any difference to anyone, has it?" "Everyone knows," Dylan said, "it's kind of common knowledge around here! Ladies, this is my spouse, Alex Corwin-Harper." "Wow," Megan said, "he's handsome! I think I will make him straight!" Suzanne pinched her sister's arm, "Knock it off, Megan!" she hissed at her, "he's taken! He belongs to Dylan! You will leave him alone!" "Alex, this is Suzanne Harper Prentiss," Dylan introduced, "and these are her twin sisters. Vanessa and Megan." "Nice to meet you all," Alex said. Suzanne and Vanessa nodded, smiling at him. Megan gave him a petulant look. "What a waste it is!" Megan snapped, "A nice guy like you, married to HIM!" She smiled nastily as she pointed at Dylan. Vanessa was horrified. "Megan!" she said harshly, "Quit it! NOW! They are a couple, and you had no right to insult Dylan!" She turned to Dylan, who was stunned to the core, "Dylan, I am sorry," she pleaded, "Megan shouldn't have said it!" Dylan shot Megan a cold look, "It's all right, Vanessa," he said, "NOTHING that girl says is worth hearing anyway!" he added in perhaps the nastiest voice that he can muster. "Either you apologize to Dylan," Suzanne said harshly to her younger sister, "or you can sit in the car!" "I'm sorry!" Megan said, half-heartedly. She knew when she was licked! Dylan nodded, still angered by the slap in the face towards him. "Anyway," he said, pushing Megan's callous comment out of his mind, "Let me show you around the house!" Suzanne and Vanessa was impressed by the beauty of the house. "Very clean!" Vanessa said approvingly. "Yeah," Megan assented, admitting that Dylan and his housemates, his spouse and his cousin, Chris, did take very good care of the house, "It's a nice place." "Why don't you three stay for dinner?" Alex said, "Dylan's Aunt June is coming over and cooking dinner for us." "Sure," Suzanne smiled, "but I do have to meet with Dyl's dad and mom." "They are coming over here," Dylan smiled, "I invited them to dinner, and it kind of gives the servants a night off." "That works even better!" Suzanne bubbled. "Definitely we will stay then." Hours later, Michael and Shelby came over, and they talked with Suzanne. "Dylan was so wonderful to open his home to me and my sisters," Suzanne said, "even though Megan has been scorning it." "Megan is Megan, bratty to the last!" Shelby said, "How's your mom and dad?" "Dad is fine, so is Mom," Suzanne smiled, "Tess is in school now! Can you imagine that?" "How old is Tess now?" Michael asked, "She must be five or so?" "Six," Suzanne grinned, "and now that John has had a chance to get some time away from Beaver Ridge, he was able to watch her today. It's been rather tough since Aunt Van died." "I'm sorry to hear that she died," Shelby said sincerely, "When was it?" "A couple of years ago," Vanessa said, sadly. "It was peaceful, though. She died in her sleep. She had me at her side before she died." Megan rolled her eyes. This elicited a harsh glare from Vanessa. Suzanne deftly ignored Megan's blase attitude toward their aunt's death. Suzanne and Megan had never gotten along, even as children; but she and Vanessa always had a wonderful relationship, and because of that, she was closer to Vanessa. For twins, Vanessa and Megan were completely opposite. Vanessa was down-to-earth, and never took anything for granted. Despite her family being wealthy, she was a sweet and sincere young woman. Megan, on the other hand, was grasping, materialistic and highly troublesome. Much like their father, Ben Harper, had been at Megan's age; although Suzanne, Vanessa and Megan only shared the Harper name, and weren't related to Michael and Shelby and their family, they were as close to them, as if they WERE related. "At least she is at peace now," Dylan said, "from what you all told me of Van, she was a wonderful woman." "Yes, she was," Vanessa said, "I think she and I were kindred spirits." Later on, Vanessa, Suzanne and Megan went back to Rosehill. Suzanne glared at Megan, "I am surprised that they didn't ask you to leave!" she snapped, "Believe me, Mother and Father will be made aware of this!" Vanessa was disgusted, "I agree with Suzanne!" she said, "How you behaved was abominable!" Megan was silent. "For once, silent, are we?" Suzanne said angrily, "then remain that way, until we get home!" They went back to Rosehill, and they were back safely. Meanwhile, Dylan and Alex helped Aunt June to clean the kitchen. "Thanks for your help, guys," she said. "I am glad to help!" Dylan smiled. The day ended nicely. What will happen next? *With their first taste of Harpers Falls, will Suzanne, Vanessa and Megan come back? *How will Molly ally herself with Megan to cause trouble for the whole town? Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes